rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Industries For New Rapture
Sitemap Industries For New Rapture ''' * See Also Industry_In_Rapture * See Also Game Experience and MMORGP_the_Game_Experience * See Also Economics of Production What Industries (businesses of largescale making things) would reform in New Rapture?? There would be certain things like foodstuffs and basic consumer items required for sustinance and a rise in comfort/safety/progress would be manufactured. Utility of the produced items thus is important. --- --- --- . '''Example - Glassworks : Remember - New Rapture doesnt have the population of customers needed for real mass production (even Old Rapture didnt have enough customers for most things). Glassworks Products : * Bottles for consumer/industrial products (various shapes and grades) * Replacement glass panes (internal surfaces not the Ryanium structural pressure windows) * Insulators for wiring, old style lightbulbs, new style biolumiescent types * Fine glass for electronics (tubes) and laboratory equipment, light bulbs * Mason Jars would make a comeback Material Source : * Silica sand * Where to find it (sub needed to get to a beach site) * Flux (borates might be hard to come by) * Remelt of Old glass (put your cans and bottles in the specially marked bins... Value - sell back recycling...) High temperature Glass Furnace Workers * Glass blowers (not craftsman skilled, as molds are used) * Furnace tender * Material handler Recycling * Collecting, Handling and sorting * Re-melt (clear/colored glass) * Secondary - cleaning and reuse - bottle washer - Other similar businesses : Paper/Newsprint maker (resumption of the printed media and 'paperwork') : * Seaweed and tree wood for 'fiber * Bleaching agents/chemicals * Filler clay * Sidelines of other types of paper (though document/writing paper is usually much higher quality/more difficult to produce) Butcher Paper was a common packaging. Can Maker - sealed storage cans made from sheet metal * Used for durable storage of things like foodstuffs, but other items could be done * Requires sheetmetal processing * Tin-plating is usual for steel, but might be some kind of paint lining instead - Flour Mill ... Butcher, Baker, Candle-stick-maker... --- --- --- -- Self Sufficiency - Synthetic Oils : Even if use of oil as a power source was not needed, all the machinery in Rapture required lubricating oils to continue running. So methods of producing synthetic oils were researched (much done from Surface technical information) and several companies started producing various kinds (probably what was in many of those exploding containers we threw at Splicers). Smuggling competed with the production for some of the less common types, but that was largely ended by the cutting off of the City in 1952 and the synthetic oil companies improving their abilities. This type of material might not deteriorate, but it does get used up. --- --- --- Clothmaking - A potentially important industry for New Rapture : Amazing how well the clothing has held up in Rapture. After about 10 years Splicers still run around in nice fitted clothing. Maybe they had the 'pick' of clothing from corpses we see so many of .... Its possible that when Lamb issued her 'kill' order on Delta that all the Splicers dressed "in their Best" for the festivities. There usually is not alot of excitement in Lamb-land, besides the routine executions and dragging "volunteers" to be sacrificed at the Little Sister vents. Materials to use : --- Synthetics requires industrial process (nylon, rayon) --- Organics from the farms (wool, cotton, flax, leather, etc..) --- Recycled - salvaged, existing or remade from recovered material (but apparently well short of a Mad Max movie) Machines (mechanical or otherwise) besides basic hand tools : --- Fiber spinning machine --- Weaving looms Fashion ?? Patterns.... Common colors from limited dyestuffs.... Player Avatar customization would have its usual place in the MMORPG. The institution-style smock you were wearing when emerging from 'The Cure' will be one of the first orders of business for you. Players like to personalize their avatars and if enough combination then also can have a 'look' that makes them recognizable in-game to other Players. (This is ontop of the common customizable bodyshape/skin/hair style/shaping - to which voice generation/mannerisms might be added eventually). --- --- --- . .